Ne meurs pas sans moi
by Emy64
Summary: Une mort différente pour Alexandre


Titre : Ne meurs pas sans moi

Disclaimars : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

Alexandre aimait la vie. C'était un fait indiscutable. Il aimait les conquêtes, le goût de la bonne cuisine, les danses exotiques, le vent frais par une journée d'été, les longues chevauchées, les baignades dans les lacs à l'eau translucide, la chasse…

Oui, le fils de Zeus aimait beaucoup de choses dans son existence peu banale et peu reposante. Cependant, un de ces plaisirs supplantait tous les autres, même réunis. C'était Héphaïstion. Son camarade n'était pas qu'un simple conseiller, un général de plus. Non, loin de là… Il était en toutes circonstances son compagnon. Le souverain ne pouvait compter que sur lui pour contester ses décisions quand il faisait fausse route. Nul esprit n'était plus nourri, plus juste et plus curieux que celui du brun. Alexandre aimait tout chez lui : ses longs débats et ses silences, ses sourires et ses colères, son rire et son sérieux, sa sensibilité et son indifférence, son esprit et son corps…

Le roi avait vraiment un faible pour le corps parfait de son aimé, devenu amant quand les deux furent en âge de s'intéresser aux charmes du corps. Personne ne connaissait cet aspect de leur relation. Tous leur prêtait une amitié fusionnelle, une complicité exacerbée, mais ce secret n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les deux amants veillaient à ne rien laisser paraître en public, gardant jalousement ce secret. Une passion clandestine, mais pas éphémère pour autant.

Ainsi, quand la jalousie frappa Héphaïstion, le malheur s'abattit aussi sur le Roi. La situation était parfaitement logique. Une avarie touchant l'un ne pouvait qu'affecter l'autre…

(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)

_ Alexandre !gloussa le brun. Laisse-moi souffler quelques secondes veux-tu !

La chambre était habitée de ces rires depuis plusieurs heures, mais aussi de cris et de gémissements. La pièce était pourtant calme avant que le roi n'y pénètre, rejoignant son amant qui avait déserté le banquet duquel il venait de prendre congé. Mais désormais tout n'était plus que touchers, tendresse et passion.

_ Je ne puis y consentir, ton corps m'appelle !

Héphaïstion en rit de plus belle, se retrouvant avec l'entrejambe exaltée du souverain plaquée contre les fesses, mais parvint à se saisir de la coupe de vin. Un sourire enjoué aux lèvres, le camarade du roi avala une gorgée de vin avant de grimacer et de se pencher au dessus du lit, recrachant ce qu'il n'avait pas ingéré sur le magnifique tapis perse bordant la couche. Les pages allaient être ravis quand ils découvriraient l'ampleur des dégâts…

_ Eh bien mon tendre Patrocle ? Depuis quand recraches-tu le vin ?le railla affectueusement le fils de Zeus.

Héphaïstion reposa vivement la coupe de ce piètre vin, grimaçant encore quelque peu. Il était honteux que son compagnon l'ait vu de la sorte, mais le roi ne semblait pas le lui reprocher. Il n'y avait aucun tabou entre eux, aucun sujet ou comportement interdit. C'était pour cette raison que les deux appréciaient leur intimité commune. Ils pouvaient agir à leur guise ensemble, sans jamais craindre d'indisposer quelqu'un.

Alexandre tenta de réprimer son ardeur en le voyant ainsi. Il se contenta de s'assoir en massant amoureusement les épaules de son général, attendant qu'il se remette. Après tout ils avaient tout leur temps pour poursuivre leurs ébats…

_ Pardonne-moi…, toussa Héphaïstion. Ce doit être le contrecoup de ce que nous venons de faire…

_ Et que nous allons refaire…, susurra Alexandre en baisant ses épaules nues.

_ Ou la fatigue. Peut-être ai-je trop mangé au banquet…

_ Moi c'est toi que je compte dévorer…, poursuivit le roi sur sa lancée.

Le blond était déjà en train de couvrir le corps de son amant de baisers. Sa patience n'était pas sa plus grande vertu, et quel blasphème de parler de vertu quand il se trouvait face à sa muse personnelle, son compagnon de débauche… Mais sa peau était si douce… Comment y résister ? Même les cicatrices acquises au fil des batailles ne pouvaient en dégrader l'agréable sensation dont retirait le roi dès qu'il la touchait. Cependant Alexandre s'arrêta brusquement lorsque son aimé commença à transpirer. Pas qu'il soit rebuté par ce détail, bien au contraire puisqu'il adorait lu extirper ces gouttelettes salines, mais là quelque chose était anormal. Normalement son éphèbe ne s'embrasait pas aussi vite. Il ne pouvait pas devoir cette réaction à ses caresses…

Les soupçons du souverain se confirmèrent lorsque son amant commença à trembler, bien qu'il ait arrêté de le toucher. En observant son visage, Alexandre remarqua qu'il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas tout… Héphaïstion respirait trop vite, avec trop de difficultés, et son ventre se crispait à intervalles réguliers, le roi le sentait bien sous sa main reposant sur l'abdomen peu avant cajolé.

Avisant la coupe de vin, le roi s'en empara précipitamment et constata avec horreur que ses pires craintes se réalisaient en ce jour. Le vin de son aimé avait été empoisonné. En ce moment il se moquait bien de savoir par qui et se souciait peu de sermonner Héphaïstion sur son manque de vigilance. Qu'importe après tout, puisque son camarade ne s'en relèverait pas… Cette fatalité faisait mal au roi. Les poisons n'étaient pas vraiment son domaine de connaissance privilégié, ni même celui d'Héphaïstion, mais il savait bien que peu d'entre eux possédaient des remèdes efficaces. Là encore, inutile de chercher puisque l'état de son amant se dégradait bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse être sauvé.

Les larmes aux yeux, le roi aida le souffrant à s'allonger sur le lit. Il était déjà si faible… Héphaïstion lui fit un maigre sourire, se voulant confiant, rassurant. C'était bien là le noble camarade tendant à l'abnégation qu'avait toujours connu Alexandre… Le fils de Zeus se pencha sans hésitation sur le corps agonisant et déposa sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

_ Je t'ai tant aimé Héphaïstion…, chuchota-t-il tremblant. Et je t'aimerai bien au-delà de la mort, je t'en fais le serment.

_ Alexandre… je suis juste… fatigué…, mentit vainement le brun dans un râle douloureux.

Alexandre caressa sa joue blanche et moite, se plongeant dans les délicieux yeux océans de son aimé.

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion, et cet empire que je délaisse je te le dois entièrement. Je ne suis rien sans toi, je ne supporterai pas la vie sans toi…

Son général ne put feindre plus longtemps la confiance. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'évoquait son amant, et cette simple idée l'horrifiait. Même en se sachant expirant, il voulait le bonheur de son aimé, même si celui-ci devait se faire dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre.

_ Je t'en prie… ne dis pas ça…

Alexandre l'interrompit d'un baiser langoureux, goûtant du bout de sa langue de l'amertume du poison vilement introduit dans sa boisson. Héphaïstion voulut se dégager, préserver son roi de ce piège mortel, mais son aimé était têtu et lui ne disposait que de si peu de forces… Le brun finit bien malgré lui par céder à ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant, emporté par l'amour et la passion du souverain.

Faisant de son mieux pour retrouver le contrôle de sa personne, Alexandre se détacha des lèvres rosées de son aimé. Il aurait aimé s'y attarder mais son compagnon était déjà à bout de souffle… D'un geste plein d'assurance, le roi s'empara une nouvelle fois de la coupe et la porta à ses lèvres. Bien que faible, Héphaïstion tenta de l'en empêcher, reconnaissant là le responsable de son mal. Mais c'était chose vaine. Le blond en bu deux gorgées, pour ne pas devoir attendre Hadès trop longtemps, puis reposa la coupe à sa place et se coucha dans les bras de son aimé, parfaitement confiant.

_ Alexandre… pourquoi ?se lamenta le brun.

_ Parce que je t'aime Héphaïstion. Je ne veux pas endurer ton absence jour après jour. Je ne le supporterai pas…

La main faible et tremblante de son ami de toujours se perdit dans ses boucles blondes, et la caresse fit sourire le roi dont les premiers effets du poison ravageaient les entrailles. Bien qu'incommodé par la douleur, Alexandre baisa avec adoration le torse de cet homme qui l'avait suivi et protégé malgré tout ce qui s'opposait à eux…

_ Je t'aime Alexandre, chuchota Héphaïstion.

Le corps du roi se réchauffa avec cette annonce, et ce n'était pas dû à la fièvre qui s'emparait de lui. Il se pencha sur le corps expirant et lui déroba un baiser sur les lèvres, leur dernier baiser… Vite après la respiration du brun se fit encore plus laborieuse, pour finalement s'interrompre avec brutalité sous les yeux d'Alexandre, impuissant.

Bien que déchiré par le décès de son amant, si brusque, le fils de Zeus retint ses larmes. Il nicha sa tête au creux du cou de l'être aimé et l'enferma dans ses bras, fermant ses yeux en attendant la fin. Même dans la mort, il ne délaisserait pas son compagnon…

Alexandre patienta de la sorte, rongé par des maux dont Héphaïstion ne s'était même pas plaint, et enfin son cœur surmené déclara forfait. Dès lors son âme put rejoindre celle d'Héphaïstion qui l'attendait dans le royaume d'Hadès.

Aucun des deux ne put prétendre que leur trépas fut cruel, ou douloureux. A vrai dire les deux amants n'auraient pas vraiment pu rêver meilleure mort. Le plus grand des déchirements aurait été de survivre à l'autre…

Ils laissaient donc aux autres un empire bâtit par l'amour de deux hommes, sans successeur désigné, ainsi que la stupeur de leur proches qui admirent ne jamais avoir su les cerner totalement.


End file.
